(a) Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a shutter pixel, a shutter structure including the shutter pixel, and an exposure apparatus including the shutter structure. In detail, the present invention relates to a shutter pixel used in the exposure field, a shutter structure including the shutter pixel, and an exposure apparatus including the shutter structure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As the integration degree of electronic elements is increased, an exposure technique required to manufacture the electronic elements is needed. As a result, a digital exposure apparatus that can arbitrarily change the shape of a mask pattern has been developed.
A conventional digital exposure apparatus includes complicated components such as a DMD (digital micro device), an MLA (micro lens array), and an SFA (spatial filter array), and the alignment thereof must be correct to obtain the desired performance.
The cost for manufacturing the exposure apparatus is high due to the complexity of the structure of the digital exposure apparatus. Also, there is an additional complication in that the components must be correctly aligned and maintained in their precise positions to obtain the desired performance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.